Mystical Academy
by MistressGerbil
Summary: Alice is a 13 year old vampire who hasn't tasted that sweet red nectar called blood. Now she attends a school for monsters and her whole class (expect Vivaldi) are boys that consistently tease and remind her she hasn't drank blood yet. How will this turn out for poor vampire Alice?
1. Chapter 1 New Girl, Alice-chan

Alice sat uncomfortable in the car shifting around in the leather car. 'Stupid dad wanting me to attend a school for monsters...' she thought.

"Alice I know your use to attending human schools, but your father and I thought it would be best for you to learn about monsters and our history as vampires." Her mother explained. Alice pouted at her mother's words. She maybe a vampire of high-class but she was so used to attending human schools this school of monsters and myths was strange.

"Plus your father and I gave you permission to drink blood." Her mother smiled showing her glistening white fangs. Alice slumped in her seat.

"I have tomato juice,so I don't need blood." Alice huffed. Her mother sighed.

"Vampires drink blood end of discussion young lady." Her mother grunted. Alice looked out the window and was immediately amazed of how the school looked. I was like two mansions in one with a golden gate in front. Alice opened the car door and grabbed her bags as she stepped out.

"I'll see you during the summer. Oh and sweetie try to make some friends." Her mother implied. Her mother drove off without as much as a 'bye'.

Alice took out a piece of paper showing directions to the dorms.

"Lets see... the dorms should be right... then straight... then..." She mumbled to herself. She followed the directions perfectly the only thing was the academy was so huge it was like a maze to her.

"You are Alice, right?" A female voice called out her name. Alice looked behind her. A girl with purple hair and eyes, she looked two years older than Alice ,but was extremely beautiful. She wore a knee long black skirt and a red blouse with a black trench coat.

"Yes... that's m...um...miss..." Alice lost her train of words. The older girl sighed.

"Vivaldi, I am your roommate. By the way this isn't the way to the dorms." The girl named Vivaldi started to walk away in a different direction.

Alice stared at her dazed and annoyed at her shaky voice when she was talking.

"Come one Alice!" Vivaldi called out to the young vampire. Alice blushed completely embarrassed. "S-Sorry!" She stammered catching up to her new roommate.

As they walked in silence Alice couldn't help but wonder what kind of monster Vivaldi is.

"Our rooms are in this dorm." Vivaldi said pointing to a large mansion bigger than the others. It had the letters 'S.C' in pure solid gold on the oak wood door.

"Wow..." Alice stared wide-eyed. Vivaldi took out a gold key from her pocket and started unlocking the door.

"Alice what kind of monster are you?" Vivaldi asked breaking the silence between them, pushing open the large door.

"I'm a vampire and you?" Alice questioned as they both walked in the dorm.

"I'm a dark angel." Vivaldi said taking off her dark trench coat revealing large black wings that emitted a dark purple light. "Aren't vampires supposed to have bat wings and some have red eyes?" Vivaldi looked at Alice.

Alice paused for a moment before replying "That's only if they drink blood..." she trailed off.

The purple haired dark angel gave the vampire a questioning look. Alice sighed.

"I drink tomato juice I never tasted blood, but now my parent gave my permission to even though I don't want to..." Alice frowned.

Vivaldi patted her back. "Families are annoying, my brother is the one who annoys me." She grunted. "It does explain why we got a large shipment of tomato juice though." Vivaldi recalled.

Vivaldi took one of Alice's bags and started up the grand case of stairs.

"You're missing class now, aren't you?" Alice asked. Vivaldi nodded.

"It's not a big deal. Oh and by the way you probably want to buy a barrier seal for your door." The dark angel said as they reached the hallways. The young vampire gave her a questioning look.

"Your room is right here and my room is just across the hall. Here's your key." Vivaldi finished unlocking the door and handed a blue key to Alice.

They entered the light blue room that consisted of a master bed, a flat screen t.v, a dark blue closet, a wooden dresser with a mirror, a mini fridge, a couch, a desk, and its own bathroom.

"Do all the rooms look like this?" Alice asked.

"Each of the rooms are customized to the type of monster." Vivaldi stretch out her wings. "If you need me I'll be flying around campus,bye Alice." As she opened the window and flew out.

Alice took out cans of tomato juice a place them in the mini fridge. 'I don't need to drink blood, these should last me until my next shipment'

Alice walked over to the mirror opening her mouth. Her sharp pearly white canines showed in the mirror. Her eyes glinted red but soon turned back to their blue color. Alice frowned as she trace her finger over her pointy teeth.

"Why did I have to be born a vampire!" She exclaimed digging her sharp nails into her scalp.

'What a minute... Vivaldi said I need a barrier seal for my room and second period starts soon.' Alice opened her closet seeing a school uniform.

A plaid blue skirt with the outlining of a bat on it in light blue, an ocean blue blazer, a white blouse, and blue and white stripped stockings.

Alice sighed not wanting to get in trouble on the first day and put on the uniform. 'My old schools never had this stupid uniform.' Alice thought as she placed red mary janes on her feet. She took her backpack and jumped at of the window to land perfectly on her feet and her blue bow in her hair.

'Why didn't Vivaldi's uniform look like this. I guess the uniforms are customized too' She wondered as she walked towards the school to class.

:Later:

Alice arrived in front of a spruce wood door with the letter 'S' in front of it. 'Here goes nothing'


	2. Chapter 2 Mouse and Cat

Yay I' not dead! ok on with the story.

* * *

As soon as Alice's hand was about to twist the brass door knob, she paused. A large lump grew in her throat and sweat dribbled down her forehead. Her hand started to quiver and she felt her knees buckle together. Her throat began to grow parch and dry.

'Wh-what's going on!?" She thought.

This never happened to her before! She suddenly began to feel dizzy and quickly took her hand off the door knob. She hurried down the hall with her face flustered and tears brimming her eyes. Her cheeks flared red like a girl whom senpai finally noticed her. Her thoughts were scrambled as if what to do. You see Alice and her family lived in the human world for all Alice could remember. Encountering another vampire their was rare were she lived, and her parents in fear of having their daughters staked kept them in their manor. Alice had very little contact with people, her having her head in a book all the time. So something like this happening, in a new school with new people... Alice wanted to die.

She tried to cover her face with her hands when students walked passed her. She was absolutely humiliated!

'What do I do?! Where do I go!?', Alice thought or more so panicked. 'The nurse would know what to do right!' She practically ran at this point, dodging students so they wouldn't see her state. She took a right, then a left, then down the stairs, and then back up just to take another left. Lets solve this equation shall we...

New girl+ huge, gigantic new school+ frantically looking for one room= that girl is screwed~ Back to the story...

'I'm lost, I know I'm lost...this is useless...' Alice thought as she leaned against a wooden door. She looked up and in big bold letters were 'NURSES OFFICE'. Alice face palmed.

"Wow... I am so smart..." Alice mumbled as she opened the door. She looked inside and she saw a woman in her mid-twenties with long whitish-blond hair humming cheerfully, looking a glasses of medicine. The woman turned around and saw the young vampire standing there and smiled warmly.

"Oh, and who might you be little on?" She grinned ear to ear happily. Alice gulped at the sudden perkiness of her. The pre-teen sighed and clenched her chest as a pain was starting to grow.

"Um... I'm Alice... Liddell...c-can I sit somewhere?" Alice grunted in pain. The woman gasped at Alice's sudden pain, and led her to the bed to sit. She tilted Alice's chin and forced the young vampire's mouth open.

The nurse traced her alarmingly cold finger on Alice's large canines. "Hmm... Oh my... this is...GREAT!" The nurse hopped up and clapped her hands. "Alice, dear your fangs are tingling with excitement, aren't they?" She grinned at the clueless vampire.

Alice shook her head confused, "Um... Miss-"

"Christa Snowpigeon, but you can call me Christa!" She exclaimed, looking through her shelves of books.

"Right...um... is there any medicine you can give me?" Alice said as she played with her fingers. Christa giggled. She brought a book over to Alice and started to scan it pages.

"Well, Alice since you don't know what's happening I'll explain." Christa started, "You see some vampires go through a stage in their lives were blood substitutes just don't work anymore, mostly during puberty. Anyway, during this time their blood lust grows and causes them to go through the symptoms your going through. Basically, Alice stop with the blood substitutes and start drinking the actual thing, that should help. Since drinking blood is allowed on school property, you'll be fine." Christa smiled gleefully and Alice wanted to crawl in a corner and grow mushrooms...

"W-Wait! No! I can't drink blood! Its so...so...ugh!" Alice cried. "Please their must be another way!" She begged, teary eyed. Christa thought for a moment and a light bulb flashed in her head. The nurse dug through her cabinets and finally took out a container of blood liquid.

"This should help reverse the effects and calm the bloodlust, but Alice you do need to drink blood soon. I don't know how long this will help you." Christa handed the container to the young vampire. Alice took a sip and she felt 100x's better.

"Just take a sip when you feel the side effects coming back, now off to class." Christa smiled, as she shoved Alice out of her office. "Oh! And don't suck anyone dry~" She sang and slammed the door closed.

Alice trudged down the hall, putting the container in her bag. 'Worst day ever! Not only this is happening but Mom and Dad a won't take me out of school either! Why is this happening to me!' She mentally screamed. Just as she turned a corner, someone collided with her causing them both to fall. "Ow!"

"Help me!" Alice felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a red haired boy put his face into her lap. He looked up with big emerald green eyes that had tears in the corner and whimpered. "Please the scary kitty is coming to get me..." His mouse ears and tail twitched. Alice couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor mouse boy and tried to calm him.

"There, there...I'm sure-""Where are you rat!" A voice was heard.

A punk cat boy walked down the hall and girls looked at him with anime eyes.

"He's so cool!"

"Boris, please go out with me!"

"Pierce is so cute!"

Alice heard all these girls squeal in delight and say suggestive things at the cat and mouse things, and Alice was disgusted.

"Well rat it time to-hmm..." The punk cat noticed Alice and stared at her. He leaned in close and stiffed her hair, Alice swatted him away. He then stared wide eyed.

"A-a vampire!" He gasped. "Awesome!" He fist pumped examining Alice. The mouse boy looked at Alice in wonder and amazement.

"Wow!" The mouse exclaimed.

"I'm Boris by the way, and the rat in your lap is Pierce. Now..." He said as he leaned in to Alice, " Say 'Ahhh'" Boris said and Alice reluctantly opened her mouth giving them a perfect view of her pearly white fangs.

"Wow! Vampires are a rare sight to see!" Pierce got up and offered a hand to Alice which she gratefully took. All the girls raged with jealousy, while the boys whispered perverted things about Alice. Yep, Alice felt like it was the perfect time for her emo corner...

"Hey, vampire girl want to go out with me?" Boris flashed his award winning smile, and half the girls fainted. Alice scowled.

"My name is Alice not 'vampire girl' and no." She said and turned her heels and started down the hall.

Everyone froze.

The great flirt of the school got rejected.

"Um...Boris are you O.K?" Pierce said.

Boris just stood there, his mouth open in shook and eyes wide.

Oh no she didn't!


	3. Chapter 3 Why me?

**Sup my pups! I'm back! With more chapters of MA since I get that even though its in its early stages you guys still love it!**

**Boris: Wait! Why did Alice say 'no' to me!? I mean come on I'm hot and-!**

**Me: Boris shhhhhhhhhhhhh! My story my rules I can do what evah I want!**

**Blood: When do I come in oujo-san?**

**Me: Never beotch!**

**Blood: *eye twitch***

**Me: On with the story! And also I would love some suggestions on what some of the roleholders should be like monster wise. And also what do you guys thing what'll happen and who'll appear first? And do you want anti-blood vampire Alice to bite one of them and if so who?**

**Nightmare: So many questions...**

**Me: Shuddup or I'll make you wear a skirt.**

**Nightmare: Wh-Why?**

**Me: Shhhhh...**

* * *

When all hell froze over, Boris mental was destroyed! How could anyone reject the great flirt of the school! When Boris finally snapped out of it, he clenched his fists as a dark aura surrounded him. Pierce noticed it and shrunk in size.

"U-um... Boris... are you o-" Pierce was cut off by Boris's menacing glare that could easily kill the greatest army in the word. The mouse boy squeaked and teared up. 'So scary!' Pierce mentally screamed, but in real life he almost peed his pants. The two fourteen year olds stared at each other until Boris grinned his infamous Cheshire smile. Pierce almost fainted at the sight in pure fear. Everyone in the hallways dispersed at the punk cat's aura.

"Ne~ Rat I have a fun game to play now." Boris said with his piercing gold eyes digging a hole through Pierce's head.

"Wh-what i-i-is it?" Pierce stuttered.

"It's called 'Lets make the vampire Alice beg for me to date her'!" Boris darkly chuckled. As Boris was busy mentally planning every time of us game, he hadn't noticed a man in his early 20's with a stubbly chin walk up behind him. The man's wolf like tail swished behind him.

"And then when the moon is up she'll confess her feelings to me an-and I'll-Ack! What the hell!" Boris was cut off with another hard smack on the head with a book. Boris looked up an there was the 'S' class's teacher, Mary Gowland. The teacher looked down at Boris, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Skipping classes again Boris. Pierce I expected better from you." Gowland scolded both teen boys. Pierce immediately bowed repeatedly and apologized saying how he'll 'Never do it again chu!' Boris rubbed his aching head and glared at the older man.

"Oi! Geezer what are you doing here!?"

"Getting my students back to class and I'M ONLY A DECADE OLDER THAN YOU, CAT!" Gowland barked.

Gowland grabbed the purple cat's ear and gave it a harsh yank. Boris yelped and swiped his hand at the older man.

"Anyway, have you both seen a girl about your age, vampire?" Gowland asked.

"Wait-Wait... blue-ish eyes, nice boobs? Boris asked.

Gowland sweat dropped. "Well yes blue eyes, I don't know about the boo-"

Pierce butted in, "We just saw vampire-chan. She left when she rejected Boris, when he asked her out!" Boris's eye twitched as Gowland bursted with laughter.

"That's-That's- HILIRIOUS! Playboy Boris got rejected!" Gowland bellowed. Boris's face turned red as his tail twitched. Pierce just stood there oblivious.( but adorable)

Gowland wiped a tear from his eye, "Anyway find her. I have to grade some papers." Gowland turned his heel and waltzed away still chuckling.

Boris slowly turned his head towards chestnut furred mouse boy and a malicious smile spread across his face. Pierce squeaked and tried to run but Boris's claws wrapped around the mouse's tail. Pierce looked at the predator with teary eyes.

"Once we find her and bring her to class, your dead rat." Boris grinned. Pierce almost fainted.

*Meanwhile with Vampire-chan Alice*

Alice trudged on the stone pathway leading to a small park behind the school. Steam was practically escaping her head as she replayed todays events. First, she found out she need to start drinking blood. Which btw disgusted her! She didn't even want to touch the-the HORRID RED SUBSTANCE...I mean sure it smelled good, well great and her fangs tingled every time she saw it. It was intoxicating-Wait-NO! No! Never mind! Forget it! Alice shook her head and sighed. Also, a boy she just met asked her on a date. Who does he think he is anyway!? They just met and he asked her?! She's not some kind of fangirl that swoons at the sight of a cute- I mean annoying boy. Alice through her head back. She started to kick a poor tree in raged.

"My first freakin' day and-and-! Ugh!" With one more kick the tree fell down.

"Great..." Alice walked away. Her parents forced her to go here. If it was _**her **_choice she would ber at home, with her sisters (preferably the older) and eating cake (preferably strawberry. I love strawberry...) The young vampire's eye twitched in annoyance. This day couldn't get any worse...

"Yo! Vampire chick!"

"Vampire-chan!"

Never mind. Alice turned around and there they were the pervy cat boy and the teary-eyed mouse boy. Alice sighed.

"What do you want?" She said in a monotone voice trying to hide her anger. The boys ran up to her and stopped.

"And my name's not Vampire chick or Vampire-chan, it's Alice. Get it right."

Suddenly she was flipped over onto the purple haired boy's shoulder. Alice punched his back and swung her legs making him wobble a bit but her then composed himself.

" OK, Alice I'm Boris. your future crush and he's Pierce or the rat." Boris said and Pierce squeaked in fear at the call of his name.

"Future crush-? Who do you think you are!? A freakin' god!? LET. ME. GO!" Alice cried out.

"Um, Alice-chan if you keep kicking like that it kind of shows your um...underwear..." Pierce mumble. Alice turned fifty shades of gray- I mean red. She hissed at them and bared his fangs.

"Where are you taking me?" Alice question them as they walked towards the school building.

"To class. Your in the 'S' class, right?" Boris turned his head lightly to see Alice's serpent-like eyes.

"How do you-?"

"We're in it too."

"How?" Alice questioned as she got used to her position on Boris's shoulder.

Pierce answered her, "Well you don't have to be an elite type of monster to get into the 'S' class like you Alice-chan. Sometimes its by your family's business and power or grades or abilities that would be considered rare and powerful." He explained. (Without stuttering-amazing...) Alice awed. Her family was an elite type and had a great social standing in both the monster world and the human world. Though did they have to send her to this school? As the group entered the building and walked through the marble floor hallways. Alice sighed and gave up escaping a while ago. They traveled for what seemed hours to Alice but after a couple of twists and turns they stopped at the 'S' door. Pierce's hand grasped the knob and opened it letting Boris and Alice in first as he trailed behind. A man with a wolf tail looked over at them and gave a confused look.

"So your Miss Liddel, our new student. Boris do you mind putting her down?" The man said as he leaned against the fine polished wooden desk. Boris almost dropped Alice as he 'put' her down. Alice yelped and looked at the classroom. Students of all ages and species sat in the desks staring at the young vampire. Alice wanted to literally die, if she could. The one person she recognized was Vivaldi, whom waved at her with a smile.

"You can call me, Gowland your new teacher and this is the 'S' class, Alice, welcome." Gowland grinned.

"Now class introduce yourselves."

* * *

So I'll make a deal every ten reviews I'll update. Bye my pups!


	4. AN

**This is an A/N please read**

**I apologize for not updating, but sadly I have major writing block with this story and need help deciding what monsters should some of the characters be and here's the deal who ever helps me will get a chapter with their favorite pairing woth Alice. But thats only the one I pick. This will help me make more chapters and updates will happen faster. So please help me for more Vampire Alice.**


	5. Chapter 4 Inroductions

**Sorry for such a long wait! I finally updated this story! FINALLY! **

**I'll probably post later this week or next week!**

**Also since TekoloKuautli and annoyedbunny64 helped me just tell me who you want in you oneshot!**

**Remember to Review!**

* * *

Alice awkwardly stood in the front of the class, as the students eyes stared right into her soul. Alice literally want to vomit on the spot. Though one thing went through her mind, WHY THE HELL IS THE CLASS MAINLY MADE IF BOYS! The silence in the room was unbreakable and that made sweet little Alice want to crawl into a corner, and stay there until the end of the semester.

"Really guys? Really? Nobody? I guess I'll start." Gowland sighed. Alice turned her head to face him. "I'm Gowland your teacher for the rest of the school year, maybe longer. Also in case you didn't notice I'm a werewolf." He said pointing to his tail swishing behind. Alice nodded. She could DEFINITELY tell he was a werewolf. He had the smell of a dog. Which is great when you have an extra sensitive noise! Note my sarcasm. Alice felt the need to cover her noise maybe even gag, but instead gave him a nervous smile and shyly waved. "Since none of you are willing to introduce yourself we'll go in order of desks. Nightmare you're up."

The silver headed boy named Nightmare felt shivers crawl up his spine, but he had no choice. " M-my n-n-name is Nightmare." He stuttered avoiding eye contact with Alice.

"And your monster type." Gowland sighed, straightening out his glasses.

Nightmare, "I'm an..." He muttered the rest. Gowland loudly cleared his throat signally to Nightmare to be a damn man and tell. Nightmare gulped. "I'm an incubus, but I am not a perv!" He shouted with a bright red face then slammed his face on the desk. That went well... Then a small about nine year old boy sprang up from his desk with an insanely kawaii smile and another one that looked exactly like him but in red did the same. They both had small horns and a demon like tail.

"I'm Dee, I'm a frost imp!" He smiled.

"I'm Dum an fire imp!" The red one grinned. Alice almost fangirled but she held it in though.

"Nice to meet you onee-chan!" They said in usion. Alice internally died that day from an overload of cuteness. Then a red headed boy smiled at Alice and waved. The other one who looked exactly like the other had an evil glare pointed directly at the poor vampire. How pleasant! Note the sarcasm! The nice looking one decided to speak up.

"We're the Joker brothers I'm White and my mean looking brother glaring now is Black." White said pinching Black's cheek.

"Shut the fuck up you sadist!" Black hissed back trying to bite White's finger.

While White was trying to still bother his brother he looked at Alice and said, "By the way we're also wizards." He smiled at Alice. Alice sweat dropped. So far so weird. Then a suave looking about fourteen year old with black slick hair sighed, taking a sip of his tea."

"Since I have no choice, I'm Blood Dupre and a demon." He said taking another sip obviously uninterested in the new student. Alice's eye twitched annoyed. A wavy haired blonde boy with insanely cute bunny ears grumbled.

"I'm Elliot March and I'm a-" He was cut off by a voice Alice knew way too well.

"He's a bunny rabbit." Boris said mockingly, dodging a book Elliot threw at him. Boris laughed then looked at Alice.

"I'm Boris and I'm your soon to be boyfriend." He grinned. 'So I can break your heart, and redeem my title as the school's hear throb!" He thought. Surprisingly Alice totally ignored him, then Boris's jaw dropped, and all the boys in the class snickered at the cat's reaction.

"Boris that doesn't count but since I want to move on next!" Gowland bellowed.

"W-we already m-met, I'm Pierce Villiers..." He mumbled, fumbling with his fingers, scared by the teacher raising his voice to high to continue. Alice was seriously having an overload of cuteness from him. If being that cute was illegal he would be in jail for life! Then a white haired boy sighed, he glared at Alice with his deep crimson eyes.

"I'm Peter White and I am a were-rabbit." He grunted, looking out the window. 'OK, so almost everybody in the class doesn't like me..." Alice thought and mentally cried. Don't forget she also shares a dorm with the class. Then a black haired boy also grunted, he glared at Peter then at Alice.

"I'm Sydney Black, also a were-rabbit." He mumbled, tapping his fingers on the desk impatiently. A blue long haired teen with pointy ears, fixing a watch looked at Alice for a second, fixed his glasses then looked back down.

"Julius and I am an elf." He muttered in a monotone voice. Then a brunette obviously hyped up on a shit ton of candy pushed Julius so he could be in Alice's view. He goofily grinned at the vampire. He had a pair of gray horns on each side of his head and a reptilian like gray tail along with gray wings.

"I'm Ace and I'm a gargoyle! Nice to meet you Alice!" He smiled that went back to his desk as Julius got back up and sent the oblivious idiot a glare. Alice turned her attention to a lizard boy munching on a green plant. He swallowed and began to speak. "I'm Gray and I'm a lizardman." He simply said then began munching on the plants again. Gowland pointed to a seat next to Vivaldi whom waved over to Alice. Alice sighed in relief and sped walk to her desk. Gowland went on with his lesson as Alice buried her head into the science book, wanting to die if she could. She then remembered what the Nurse gave her. She dug through her bag took out the vial the red liquid was in and quickly took a sip, then hid it in her desk. Nobody saw, good. After the class was over Gowland for lunch which was actually twenty minutes away, but nobody stopped him.

"So Alice, how are you liking school so far?" Vivaldi asked the vampire sitting with her legs crossed on her desk. 'Should I tell her the truth?' Alice pondered. She nodded her head and began talking to the dark angel. It was some random stuff like favorite desserts, favorite books, and favorite type of tea. Alice admitted she didn't really drink it, which made Vivaldi gasp and promised Alice she would treat her to some at lunch. Alice tried to refuse but Vivaldi sent her a death glare. They were quietly talking to themselves for about fifteen minutes when happy-go-lucky Ace came up.

"Hey Alice!" He grinned. His tail swishing in back of him.

"Hi Ace." She replied. Ace smiled.

"So you never told us what kind of monster you are?" He leaned into the small vampire. She gulped "Well I'm a-" She began looking at Vivaldi for help. Then Boris appeared out of no where and swung his arm around Alice's shoulder.

"She's a vampire." He said opening her mouth with his hand so everyone could see her large, sharp canines. Alice closed her mouth down quickly. Almost everybody in the class stared at the girl, while some knew.

"Wow vampires are really rare to see! I never thought I would see one my self!" White said and clapped his hands together happily.

"This means she's probably going to drink our blood." Black grumbled angrily at the thought. Alice almost gagged at the word.

"Cool! Alice! Alice! Bite me!" Ace said, holding Alice's hands with stars in his red eyes. Alice was so confused of why he wanted to get bitten! I mean why!? It's extremely painful and if you're not careful you could die!

"Ace you idiot, she's my soon to be girlfriend so its obvious she'll drink my blood. Right, Alice?" Boris said taking Alice's hands back. Alice shuttered at people actually wanting to get bitten.

"Actually I don't drink blood..." Alice shakily said. Then practically everyone in the room laughed.

Alice was internally dead now. The bell rang and Vivaldi grabbed Alice's hand and stomped out of the room.

"Don't listen to them Alice, they're idiots through and through. All men are." Vivaldi huffed angrily. Alice laughed slightly as the continued their way to the café. When they got their, they were immediately seated because Vivaldi was a frequent customer and hated waiting. The dark angel ordered while Alice's eyes were like saucers as she scanned her eyes around. The whole café was decorated with red velvet walls, red roses everywhere in tall glass vases, and a display case in which you could clearly see all the desserts lined up. It made Alice's mouth water. Once the waitress left Vivaldi and Alice started talking again.

"So Alice let me tell you a few things about our school." Vivaldi stated.


	6. Chapter 5 Girl Time

**OK so the next chapter will be an Alice x Joker oneshot**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

" I need to tell you a few things about the S-class." Vivaldi sighed. Alice nodded. "Well you may have noticed that some low class monsters were in there like those imps." Vivaldi stated, folding her hands in the table. Alice slowly nodded, remembering the adorable imp twins. "Well in the S-Class it doesn't matter your age and your monster type at times, but your social status." Vivaldi said.

Alice tilted her head slightly, "Social status?" She questioned.

"Yes social status basically your family's wealth in society. Take Peter and Sydney for example, their grandmother is the headmistress of the school, therefore they are pretty high in their social status. Also my family owns a well known tea and coffee company in both monster and human worlds." She stated. The waiter came over and placed two cups of tea in front of them. Alice looked at her confused.

"So its just social status?" Alice asked, blowing the steam of the tea.

"Well yes and no, also rare abilities. Boris's family for example can make themselves disapper and reappear without being detected. Julius's family are natural geniuses and own two companies." Vivaldi spun the spoon around the brown liquid for the sugar to dissolve. Alice nodded, but she was really trying to understand all of it. Vivaldi took a sip of her tea. "For now that is all, don't be afraid to ask questions Alice."

"O-Ok. So we should probably start heading back, lunch is almost over." Alice said.

"Don't worry school ends early today because of a faculty meeting." Vivaldi said, as the waiter finally brought out the cakes. Alice's mouth watered. The slice of cake in front of her was decorated with blueberries and snow white icing, not to mention the chocolate insides. Vivaldi chuckled at the younger girl.

"Go on." She said, taking another sip of tea. Alice literally dug in. Alice was in cake heaven! It was like she was chewing on a cloud made of unicorns and magic junk! Vivaldi chuckled at the younger girl who was in extreme bliss at the moment.

"So Alice I have a question, why don't you drink blood?" Vivaldi asked taking a bite of her own cake.

"It's a long story..." Alice answered. "I'll tell you some other time."

"You do realize Alice, that at a certain point vampire's need it to survive." Vivaldi said. Alice nodded. It was true vampires needed blood. Their bones were brittle and fragile, but their skin was tough. Blood is needed to strength their bones and abilities, also so they can stay youthful for a long time. Unfortunatly the species have evolved with a blood lust and even Alice at times had it. Though at the sight of blood she would nearly vomit. Then something went 'ding' in Vivaldi's head. She jumped up from her seat and scared Alice in the process.

"Alice! I have an idea!" She exclaimed, leaning over the table and grabbed Alice's hands. "You shall begin blood training!" She stated.

"B-blood t-t-training?" Alice questioned her.

"Yes! Blood training! We conquer your fear of blood. Not me brother, but the liquid stuff that flows through everyone." She stated. "We'll start with small quantities first. Maybe a few drops here and there." She explained. "Just until you can get use to the taste."

"I don't know..." Alice muttered. "The nurse gave me some stuff to help me...but I guess it won't help forever..."

"Exactly so we'll start soon." Vivaldi took another bite of the cake finishing it completely. She got up and pushed her chair in, grabbing her bag as well. Alice copied her movements. Vivaldi started to leave when Alice spoke up.

"Aren't we going to pay?" She asked.

Vivaldi giggled, "My family owns the café here. Come on Alice." She walked out the door, Alice trailed behind her. As they were walking towards the S-class dorm Alice the realized something.

"Wait Blood is your brother!" She shouted. Vivaldi suddenly got an irritated look on her face.

"Sadly yes..." She angrily muttered.

"B-b-but you guys are different types of monsters, h-h-ow?" Alice head started to spin as she tried to process the thought.

"Well I'm mostly dark angel though I have a little demon in me while Blood is mostly demon but has a little dark angel in him." She stated in a matter-of-fact tone. Alice slowly nodded, but really she was really fucking confused. When they arrived at the dorm Vivaldi offered to fly Alice up into her room, but the vampire refused. She didn't want Vivaldi to strain herself with Alice's added weight. So the two girls wished themselves farewell until dinner in which Vivaldi promised to treat Alice too. So Alice was left to find her room by herself. It wouldn't be hard though. Just had to avoid her classmates...yep good luck Alice. Luckily, it seemed all the boys were out when the two girls arrived. So Alice was a peace for at least once today. Though now she had to call or text her sister since she knew her mother was busy and her father had his deadlines soon. Though Alice didn't want to contact her sister at all. Let me break the fourth wall for a bit too explain Alice's family. Alice was in a family of five including herself. She had a mother, a father, and two sisters. Alice was the youngest by seven years. Lorina was the oldest sister and Edith was the middle child. Lorina was always home while Edith was usually out with her friends, so Alice had to contact Lorina to inform her of her day, but their relationship wasn't the best. So she thought she would skip that.

When Alice got to the room, she noticed their was a decently sized box by her feet. She picked it up an inspected it. She then saw a note on the box. She read it.

'Dear Ali~

Its me the school nurse Chrysta Snowpigeon

Well I realized that the little vial I gave you certainly won't be enough to help

So I decided to give you a supply of it

Once your out then come back to me, ok?'

Once she finished reading she mentally screamed. If she was careful this should last her at least two months plus with her blood training! In the middle of her internal screaming some poked her shoulder. She turned around and their was one of the red haired boys from earlier, whom laughed at her. He greeted her with a smile.

"Hi Alice, so your the one in the room next to ours?" He sweetly asked. Alice wanted to glare at him but refrained.

"Y-yeah, you share a room?" She replied hiding the box behind her back.

"Yes, with my brother Black. I'm White, remember?"

Alice just nodded. White then peaked behind her back.

"What's that, Alice?" He asked her. Alice quickly opened the door and stepped in.

"Nothing! Well, Bye!" Before White could reply, she closed the door ins face. She walked to her bad and collapsed in it. Today was EXHAUSTING! She was so tired. Well at least she made a friend.

* * *

**Remember to Review**


	7. Joker x Alice oneshot

**Hope you guys like this oneshot, I am holding a poll right now, if any of you guys think Alice will drink blood or not from one of the characters in the story. The poll is on my profile, and it might effect how the story goes depending on which one wins. Also check out my ppg story 'Strange Love'. I'm also holding a poll for that on my profile! Planning to do another story too, can't wait for you guys to check it out! Also soon there will be an Alice x Boris oneshot chapter.**

**Remember to review!**

* * *

Alice yawned as she walked to the front doors of the academy. She had pulled a late night study session for her history mid-term and she was exhausted. Their were dark bags under her teal eyes that she rubbed constantly. She needed some coffee or something. Even though the test was next week Alice was terribly at history and decided it would be best to study early instead of last minute like she usually did. She then felt a tap on her shoulder. There was White with his gleeful smile.

"Ali, I didn't see you at dinner last night. What happened?" He asked her. Alice chuckled nervously.

"I'm studying for that history test next week." She answered him.

"It's next week though."

"I'm terribly at the subject." This caused White to laugh. Alice sent him a dark glare and that shut him up.

"You should ask Black, he's great at it." He smiled at the vampire. Alice started to laugh.

"Wait, Black is good at school!" She said in between laughs. White chuckled and put a hand on Alice's back.

"Only in a few subjects, Ali. He even helps me at times. He's a big teddy bear under all that meanness, sadly." He pouted cutely, putting his arm around the small framed girl. Alice pondered for a second. Was she that desperate for a good grade? Maybe? Yeah, she definitely was. Though when should she ask him? They didn't have a teacher today since Gowland was sick and no other teacher wanted to be in the same room as her class.

"I guess I could ask him to meet me in one of the empty classrooms..." Alice spoke up. "Thanks White I'll go ask-Wait! I forgot my bag!" She shouted. White laughed at her dismay.

"Don't worry I'll ask Black for you~" He sang and shooed the girl off to get her bag. He then practically skipped into the school to go find his tsundere brother. He saw Black at his locker taking out some random books. White ran up to his brother and almost tackled to the floor, but Black (sadly) regained his balance and pushed the older twin away from him with a scowl on his features. White just smiled happily.

"Black, can I have a teensy weensy favor?" He asked ever so sweetly. Black continued to pack his bag, then sent his brother a sharp glare before sighing.

"What?" He angrily mumbled.

"I need you to tutor Alice." He grinned, Black coughed.

"Why should I tutor the fucking blood sucker?" Black frowned at his older brother. White smiled again, then the smile turned dark. A shiver rode up Black's spine at the sight.

"Because if you do, she'll have to like me for stating the idea and don't worry I'll be there watching over you two. You'll leave the room unexpectedly and I'll start to help Alice. We become better friends, then she confesses her undying love for me, and then she'll finally drink my blood straight out of my neck. It'll be a moment of pure ecstasy for both of us!" White panted, daydreaming about his and Alice's future together. Black watched his S&amp;M yandere brother from the background, and tried to slowly back away before making a mad dash. White noticed though, and he grabbed his brother by the shoulders. "That is why I need your help. So you'll help, right?"

Black could only nod his head, before White returned to normal.

"Good! I'll text Alice to meet us in room 432 at one o'clock. See you there Black~" White skipped away, leaving his brother.

"WHAT THE HELL DID I GET MYSELF INTO!" He shouted, scaring the students around him.

~LATER~

Alice was walking to room 432, for her tutor session with Black. She was a bit nervous. I mean-its fucking Black. The mean, cursing redhead whom was the complete opposite of his older nicer, slightly creepy brother. Though White was nice enough to arrange the whole thing. Alice was about to knock on the door, when White practically threw open the door, almost tearing it off from its hinges. He greeted Alice with his normal warm (yandere) smile. Alice gave him a questioning look.

"Um...White, what are you doing here?" She asked the slightly taller teen.

"Just making sure mean old Black doesn't scare you." He 'innocently' said. Alice nodded and walked in, seeing Black with his normal (tsundere) scowl.

"So do you need help in?" He grumbled taking a seat at one of the desks. Alice sat next to him, taking out her history book. "Really this? But its fucking easy."

Alice sent him a glare, "For you, but some people need help." Black rolled his eyes.

"Whatever so let's fucking begin, blood sucker." He muttered. White took the seat next to Alice waiting for the perfect moment for Black to leave. About a hour in of the tutoring, White fell asleep. Though Black and Alice were too busy to notice his light snoring.

"And that's how the Fairies lost the war with the Imps and lost their land." He stated. Alice reread the page again trying to remember.

"How do you remember all of this?" She asked him. He simply shrugged in response. "Monster history is so much more complicated then human..."

"Well we've been around longer and were not as stupid as them." He grunted.

"Hey human are smart! Sure their not advanced in magic and healing. Also they are completely unaware of monsters existence...but..." She tried to come up with something but failed. She then notice White slumped in the desk, asleep. Black looked at his brother and rolled his eyes. He got up and put his jacket over his brother's sleeping form. Alice giggled at this. She put her hand over her mouth to try and muffle it but failed horribly. Her giggle turned into laughter. Black glared at the vampire.

"What?" He sneered. She silenced herself.

"You really care for your brother, right?" She commented.

"No. Why should I care about him?" He whispered.

"By the fact your whispering right now, instead of using your normal voice." Alice said. A light blush ran over Black's cheeks.

"Shut up." He grumbled crossing his arms. Alice looked chuckled, brightening Black's red cheeks. Her gaze then went to the clock and she jumped out of her seat. She grabbed her bag and stuffed her things into it.

"I forgot. I promised Vivaldi that I would go to the café with her." She said. She quickly hugged Black and left the room. Black whole face turned red, as he silently mumbled curses at the girl. Though his heart has sped up from the quick hug.

"Damn it..." He muttered. He noticed White shift in the seat. He rose his head and looked at Black with drool trailing down his mouth.

"Did my plan work?" He sleepily, muttered then slammed his head back on the desk going back to sleep. Black sighed at his brother.

~After the test~

Black was walking to his dorm when he came across a giddy vampire girl, bubbling with joy.

"Thank you so much, Black!" She happily exclaimed, showing him an 'A+' in bright red on her test. Black rubbed the back of his head.

"Your welcome." He muttered. The girl then was dragged away from him by Vivaldi, whom was nagging about the worst day of the entire school year. Black rolled his eyes. Suddenly a pair of hand clamped on his shoulders and spun him around. There in front of him was a very tired looking White. There were dark bags under his eyes as he gave his brother a creepy smile.

"Black, I have another plan. I need you help. Its fool proof." He said.

"When's the last time you fucking slept?" Black asked him.

"Three days ago. Now Black I need your help." White stated. Black rolled his eyes.

'FUCK MY LIFE!' He thought.

* * *

**So here's the oneshot, hope you guys enjoyed it!**


End file.
